I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to filter assemblies and, more particularly, to a filter assembly for an exhaust stack.
II. Description of the Prior Art
In paint spray booths of the type used in industrial operations, articles to be painted are moved within the booth and then spray painted. The air within the booth rapidly becomes contaminated with paint particles which must be removed from the paint spray booth not only to protect other articles in the paint spray booth from contamination but also for health reasons.
Typically, the air contaminated with paint particles is evacuated from the paint spray booth and passed through an eliminator section or an air scrubber which removes most of the paint particles from the air. The partially cleaned air is then exhausted from the paint spray booth through one or more exhaust stacks.
Recently the paints which have been developed and especially those used in the automotive industry have caused a problem. Air scrubbers which were heretofore satisfactory will not effectively remove the new paints from the air. There have been instances in which paint exhausted from spray booths has been deposited on automobiles and homes several miles from the factory.